Why the berry is red?
by HanaHeart
Summary: Have you ever wonder why the berry is red?(Yaoi-SenRu) (R&R)COMPLETED


Well…this story is an eastern legend for Star in her birthday. Happy Birthday Starry. 

Sorry for the mistakes, didn't have the time to edit it. 

Why the berry is red?

Have you ever wonder why the berry is red? 

In very far past the berry wasn't red as everyone knows, but it was as white as snow and it always been that way. However, a strange and sad incident turned its white color to the red color we all know today.

The story happened in the great town of Babylon, where two young boys' hearts were bonded together and forever with an unbreakable bond called love.

Ever since they opened their eyes on the world, Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede were always been together. Their houses were cleaved together, and separated only by a common wall. They grew up, played and shared happy and sad memories together. 

And as the days passed, their beautiful friendship turned into a deep love between their hearts. The two lovers used to date under a big berry tree near Venus' temple away from everyone's eyes. And when the night covers the earth with its black cover, they sit near a small cut in the wall that separates their bedrooms and talk to each other until dawn.

And so their little story kept going on that way until one night Sendoh said to Rukawa,

"_Kaede, I can't take it anymore…we can't stay like this forever_"

"_What do you mean, Akira?_" Rukawa asked frightened that Sendoh would leave him.

"_Tomorrow_" Sendoh said with a determine tone "_I'm going to tell my parents about my feelings towards you and ask their blessing for our marriage, what do you say?_"

Rukawa was speechless; Sendoh's decision surprised him. He felt his heart jumping from happiness.

"_Kaede? Are you OK?_"

"_I…I…_" Rukawa didn't know what to say, he felt his cheeks getting hotter "_I'm…I…_"

Sendoh smiled from behind the wall, sensing his lover's pale cheeks turning into fade red color.

"_I understand Kaede_" Sendoh smiled warmly "_I understand_"

"_I'll tell my patents too, Akira_" Rukawa said softly.

"_OK, then_" Sendoh said "_Tomorrow, we won't be able to see each other, but we'll meet here at night, OK?_"

"_I'll miss you_"

"_I'll miss you too, sweetheart. Good night_"

"_Good night, I love you_"

"_I love you too Kaede_"

And with that the two lovers slept dreaming of a bright and happy future together.

****

The next night, Sendoh entered his bedroom troubled. He didn't thought that his father would storm like that in his face. Surely, he had expected some objections about his relation with Rukawa, since their relation was unfamiliar to the society, but he never expected his father to bust out his anger the way he did. He was thinking deeply of a solution when his thoughts were interrupted by soft sobs coming from the other side of the wall.

"_Kaede_" Sendoh knocked on the wall "_Kaede why you are crying?_"

"_Oh, Akira_" Rukawa cried tenderly between his sobs "_I've told my father_*sob*_and he got mad_*sob*_he said that he won't allow me to see you again_*sob*_he told me that he'll force me to marry the bride he had chosen next week_*sob*_he had chosen my bride without asking me_*sob*_Akira…If this happens, I'm going to die for sure_*sob*_I love you_*sob*_and I don't want to marry anyone but you_"

"_Calm down, Kaede_" Sendoh said assuring "_We have only one way now_"

"_What is it?_"

"_Before I tell you Kaede_" Sendoh paused "_Are you ready to fight for our love?_"

"_Of course I am. Akira…you are my life_"

"_Then listen to me carefully_"

The two lovers decided to sneak out that night, meet under their berry tree near Venus' temple and run away with their love and freedom.

***

When Rukawa reached the place, Sendoh wasn't there yet, and so he sat under the tree waiting for his lover.

Suddenly, he heard soft roar coming from the nearby forest. Under dim light of the moon he saw a lioness making its way to the stream near the berry tree. The lioness was walking slyly towards the water and its teeth and mouth were soaked with fresh blood after a big meal. 

Quickly, he checked for his dagger but unfortunately he had forgotten to bring it along. And so he ran away from the dangerous beast dropping his blue coat on the ground in process.

After the lioness has drunk some water, it passed by the coat and tusked it out of habit before it continued its way to the forest.

When Sendoh arrived, he saw Rukawa's blue coat torn and soaked with blood and near it there was the trace of the lioness towards the water stream. He didn't doubt what happened…that his beloved Kaede had became a meal for that beast. He bit his lips hardly as Guilt ate his heart. He shouldn't be late…he shouldn't left his Kaede alone in this dangerous place. He took the torn coat off the ground and rained it with warm kisses.

"_I'm sorry,_" he whispered "_Kaede…wait for me my love. I'm coming_" He pulled his dagger and stabbed himself underneath the berry tree.

***

As for Rukawa, the fear that Sendoh would come and don't find him waiting overcome his fears from facing the lioness with his bare hands. And so he returned to the white-snow berry tree. When he reached it, he heard soft groan coming from underneath it. He shifted his eyes towards the sound and was stunned to find Sendoh lying swimming in his blood and his dagger was stabbed in his abdomen.

Rukawa rushed to his lover and held him between his arms.

"_Akira_" he whispered, tears slowly made their way down his eyes "_Akira, it's me Kaede_"

Sendoh opened his heavy eyes and saw Kaede's teary face. He smiled warmly and whispered "_Kaede_" and closed his eyes forever.

Rukawa shivered when he felt that Sendoh's body became lifeless all of a sudden. His mind went blank. He didn't understand why Sendoh had stabbed himself. Then his eyes caught the sight of his torn blue coat and the terrible realization hit his mind. He understood what had happened.

"_Akira…you couldn't live without me, right?_" Rukawa hugged the dead body tightly crying silently "neither I Akira, neither I" with that Rukawa pulled Sendoh's dagger out his lover's dead body and stabbed himself as well.

The blood of the two boys soaked the ground underneath them and was imbibed by the berry tree turning the snow-white berried into dark red ones as a memory of a true love that would live forever and nothing could break it down.

The End


End file.
